Truly Madly Deeply
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Songfic, limey. Noin finds Zechs on a colony.


****

Truly Madly Deeply

__

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine and neither is the song by the cool Australian group Savage Garden.

Noin was in outer space for business. She loved outer space. There was something about being on the outside looking in that was so amazing for her. It made her feel like she could do anything she wanted to do. A smile crept across her face when she felt a rain drop on her nose. It rained on the colonies as it did Earth. Her ears twitched. _What is that? Music?_ She thought.

__

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath 

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong I will be faithful

'cause I'm counting on

She turned her head to see a tall man walking down the street toward the park. He had long familiar platinum blond hair and he wore a long trench coat. "Zechs?" she whispered to herself, "Zechs?" Then the man disappeared down the corner. Noin took off after him to the park. He was no longer in sight. She looked left and right and all around. _Now where did he go?_ She wondered.

"Looking for me?" a deep, husky, sexy and manly voice said in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Noin shivered and turned around. "Zechs, It's, it's you!"

He nodded. "Yes, Noin."

"I knew you were alive."

"I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" she raised an eyebrow.

Zechs took her hand and looked in her eyes. Her heart began pumping hard. She closed her eyes, hearing the music play louder around her. Where was it coming from? There was no dance clubs on this street.

__

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning

When she opened her eyes, she saw Zechs leaning in close for a kiss. She closed her eyes again after opening them wide. Her hands went to his shoulders. His were cupping her face. Sighing, Noin leaned forward, pressing her body against his.

"Oh, Zechs," she murmured.

They began to sway side to side and then before they knew it, they were dancing underneath the sky. 

"Let me stay by your side," she begged, her lips an inch away from his ear, tickling it and she hugged his neck. "I'll go wherever you want me to go."

__

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"You need a place to stay for the night?" he asked, answering her question with a question of his own.

She blushed, "Well, I---"

"Don't feel like staying at a hotel, do you?" he smiled.

"Zechs, I, well,---"

He laughed quietly and then pushed his forehead against hers, "you really want to see where I live? It's very beautiful."

"Of course I do."

He took a step back and grasped his hand around hers. He led her to an apartment building. His was on the top floor. Before opening the door, he said, "close your eyes."

"My eyes?" she asked.

"Close them."

She sighed then closed them. He opened the door and brought her inside. 

"Can I open them?" She was standing in the living room, turning her head as she heard him walk around the room.

"No, not yet." He was flipping on some switches. "Okay, open them." He flipped them back off.

Noin opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful site she beheld.

__

And when the stars are shining 

Brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish to send it to heaven

Then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all

The pleasure in the certainty

That we're surrounded by the 

Comfort and protection of

She looked around. The walls and ceiling were covered with glow-in-the-dark planets, moons and stars stickers. "Zechs, it's, it's beautiful!"

"I knew you liked outer space."

"Did you know I was coming?" she asked.

"I said I was waiting for you. There's more."

"There is?" 

He smiled then held out his hand, "yeah, outside."

She took it and then he took her on the balcony. The whole sky could be seen from the top of the roof. Noin could grab a star in her hand if she wanted to. She laughed then turned to Zechs. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, kissing him.

He kissed back and held her tight against him. 

"Make love to me," she whispered, "make it wonderful, Zechs. I've always waited for us to be together. Take me."

__

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

Kissing her deeply, he pulled her up and carried her into his room in his arms. They began undressing each other, kissing as they did 

"Make it wonderful," she begged again. 

"I'll be everything you want me to be," he whispered to her.

__

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Smiling, Noin lay on top of Zechs with her arms folded on his chest. She looked down at him at kissed him lovingly. She reached her hand to his hair. His went to her back. They turned on their sides still deep in the kiss. Zechs began kissing her down her neck. She turned on her back and then he was on top of her. She pulled him down to her and arched her back as they just began intercourse. There was a cry about to escape from her mouth but it turned into a sigh. Millardo covered his lips over hers. Noin's fingernails scratched down his back, but not too painfully or deep to make him bleed. In fact, it didn't even seem to bother him. He liked it and wanted more. With each kiss he gave her, she scratched his back again. He began to outline the side of her face with his chin. Her hands began to explore his back and then to his head. She rubbed her foot on his calf. 

"Millardo," she whispered. Then he silenced her with his lips.

__

Oh can you see it baby?

You don't' have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standing right here before you

all that you need will surely come.

Noin held her chin on top of his shoulder. Everything he gave her was just wonderful like she wanted. It was perfect. Her tears trailed from the corner of her eye and down her cheek and onto his shoulder. He felt the wetness and pulled up, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Lucrezia?" he asked, using her first name for the first time. "What's wrong?"

She smiled and laughed, "nothing's wrong." She pulled him back to her, "you know, Millardo, that's the first time you ever used my first name."

Now it was his time to laugh. "You've never called me anything but Zechs."

They both laughed together and then they kissed again.

__

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be every thing that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply do

Noin was back on top of Zechs as she was when before they began making love. She laid her head on top of his chest and he put his chin on her head. He wrapped the covers up over her. He felt the warmth coming from her body. Her finger trailed over his masculine chest. 

"You know how long I've waited for that?" she asked.

"Years, maybe," he said.

"Close enough." She laughed, her eyes meeting his. "I just want to lay right here with you, Milardo." Then laid her head back down, "I don't want to leave."

"Me too," he rubbed his hand over her back, "we'll lay here until the sky falls on us."

I want to stand with you on a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

****

The End


End file.
